Construction training
This article gives tips about training the Construction skill. Construction is arguably the most expensive skill in RuneScape, since the supplies needed to train Construction can be very expensive. You can train Construction whenever you want, but to make training quick and efficient, it is best to have a lot of spare money to buy a large number of planks. As ironmen cannot use the Grand Exchange, they will need to chop down a large number of trees in order to satisfy Construction needs. Part of this problem can be alleviated for teak and mahogany planks with Managing Miscellania, though the output is somewhat low and thus, it is recommended to cut the trees elsewhere in order to maximise log output. Experience and cost per construction material Planks Notes: *Slightly different experience, cost, and cost/experience point is given for different metal nails. Nails made from stronger metals have a reduced chance to bend, speeding up the process of making certain furniture. *The cost of any extra transportation methods to get to the Sawmill are not included. Non-Planks This chart shows the experience given per object when each object is used. The cost per experience point is based on Grand Exchange prices. The cost of "free" components (i.e., the components that can be made with effort only) shows the price one could sell those items for, if you had not used them on Construction. Notes: *You can turn clay into soft clay by adding water to it. This can be done in a player-owned house using a garden or kitchen water source. *You can turn limestone into limestone bricks using a chisel on it. General Tips Before you can even start Construction, you will need to visit an Estate agent (you can find them in Varrock, Falador, East Ardougne and Seers' Village) and pay a one-time fee of 1,000 coins to purchase a house. The house will have two rooms; a Parlour and a Garden; apart from the exit portal in the garden, there is nothing built for you. A player needs a saw and a hammer in order to construct items. It is recommended to bring weight-reducing gear so you will not deplete run energy as fast when going to and from your house. It is recommended to keep all planks in your bank when training to save inventory space. Your butler will retrieve as much as desired when asked. Once a player reaches level 30, they may begin to turn Long and Curved bones in to Barlak for both construction experience and some coins. He can be found inside the city of Dorgesh-Kaan, which isn't accessible until the player has completed Death to the Dorgeshuun. Note that they are only obtainable from monsters capable of dropping big bones, and even then, the special bones themselves are rare, with long bones having a drop rate of 1/400 and curved bones at a rate of 1/5000. When building various items in your house, there will be a number "hotkey" for fast Construction training. When removing the said item(s), press the "1" key to immediately remove it. For players starting Construction or are unwilling to pay their butler to grab materials from the bank, one can use Phials in Rimmington to assist in your training. Phials will unnote any noted item given to him for 5 coins per item, which is significantly cheaper than paying your butler. It is significantly slower than a human or demon butler, and is not recommended if building oak dungeon doors for training. At level 20 Construction, you can build Bedrooms. You will need 2 Bedrooms in your house in order to hire a servant from the Servants' Guild in East Ardougne. It is recommended to grab either the Butler or Demon butler (note, requires 40 and 50 Construction respectively), as they can fetch items from the bank very quickly; all other servants below the human butler will be too slow. Butlers will request a payment after 7 services completed (not all services will count). If you currently have a servant and want to change, you will need to fire your current servant and return to the Servants' Guild to hire a new one. Servants can be automatically paid through the Servant's moneybag, which will save a lot of time. A trick to train with minimal mouse movements is to play in resizable mode and zoom all the way in. Widen the game a bit so that there is some space between the chat box and the right hand side control panel. Position the Hotspot you want to train at the bottom of the screen. Then position the mouse over the hotspot and slightly higher than the report button. If done right, the build and remove options should be in the same spot as the right click. Training methods Level 1-33 – Crude wooden chairs Crude wooden chairs require 2 planks and 2 nails each, costing up to * 630 + 1200 * }}}} if materials are bought from the Grand Exchange. (It is recommended you buy bronze nails from the sawmill and not from other players as they are significantly cheaper.) Cutting the logs yourself and making them into planks at the sawmill will cost about 63,000 coins, a more efficient method to gather planks is to world hop at the 4 plank spawns by the Barbarian Outpost. Building a crude wooden chair grants 58 Construction experience. *Experience needed: 18,247 *Chairs to goal: 315 * needed: 635 (including workbench) * needed: 635 minimum, (You'll need ~3000/~2000/~1200 nails when using Bronze / Iron / Steel Nails respectively) *Time: 1 hour. *Cost (steel nails): * 630 + 1200 * )}} *Cost (iron nails): * 630 + 2000 * )}} *Cost (bronze nails): * 630 + 3000 * )}} Notes: *You can start building Wooden bookcases at level 4 at the cost of 4 wooden planks and 4 nails, wooden bookcases give 115 experience resulting in 1xp loss per bookshelf. *At level 8 you can build regular Wooden chairs at the cost of 3 wooden planks and 3 nails, wooden chairs give 87xp (quicker than crude wooden chairs at no xp loss). *Depending on the type of nails used, more will be needed to compensate for bending. It is recommended to bring 2,400 bronze/iron nails or 1,200 steel nails as you will bend a lot in first several levels. *At level 20 players can complete The Fremennik Isles for the 5k experience reward. Level 33-74 – Oak larders Oak larders require 8 oak planks each, costing around * 17968}} coins if materials are bought from the Grand Exchange, and grant 480 Construction experience each. If you cut the logs by yourself and turn them into planks, it will cost around 4,000,000 coins. It is still recommended to buy oak planks off the Grand Exchange, as it will take an extremely long time to make the planks yourself. With this method, it is recommended to get a demon butler at level 50. *Experience needed: 1,078,031 *Larders to goal: 2,246 * needed: 17,968 *Experience per hour: Between 140,000 - 350,000 *Time: 5 to 7 hours. *Cost: * 17968}} *Cost per XP: * 17968 / 1078031}} Level 47-74/99 – Mythical cape (mounted) A mounted mythical cape requires 3 teak planks each along with a mythical cape (the cape is reused). To acquire a mythical cape one must complete Dragon Slayer II, making this method less viable for lower level accounts. By constructing guild trophies, the experience per plank is boosted resulting in 370 experience per mythical cape (mounted). providing boosted xp per gp invested, and overall an efficient, hyper affordable and underrated training method. This method can grant you 178k experience per hour at a maximum efficiency, denoting with Phials in Rimmington. A demon butler is an alternative strategy to working with Phials - you can carry a maximum of 21 teak planks with this method, increased to 24 if you bank your coins and use a Servant's moneybag (requires level 58 to build). This strategy can grant you 300,000 - 330,000 experience per hour at a maximum efficiency. *Experience needed from 47-74: 1,021,151 *Cape mounts needed to 74: 2,759 * needed: 8,277 *Time from 47-74: 4 hours *Cost: * 8277}} *Cost per XP: * 8277/ 1021151}} *Experience needed from 47-99: 12,959,304 *Cape mounts needed to 99: 35,026 * needed: 105,078 *Time from 47-99: 48 to 52 hours. *Cost: * 105078}} *Cost per XP: * 105078 / 12959304}} *Experience per hour: 300,000+ xp/hr. Level 52-99 – Mahogany tables Another option is to train building Mahogany tables, which require 6 mahogany planks each. Building a mahogany table gives 840 experience each. While faster than oak larders, it is significantly more expensive. The optimal method is to use a demon butler, and to build 2 tables in the time the demon butler takes to fetch planks from the bank, giving anywhere between 700k-900k experience per hour depending on how good you are. *Experience needed: 12,910,771 *Tables to goal: 15,369 * needed: 92,214 *Experience per hour: 700,000 - 900,000 *Time: 18 to 22 hours *Cost: * 92214}} *Cost per XP: * 92214 / 12910771}} Level 69-74 – Carved teak magic wardrobes A faster option than building Oak larders is to build Carved teak magic wardrobes instead, which require 6 teak planks each. Building carved teak magic wardrobes give 540 experience each, which is slightly faster than the 480 experience given by oak larders. As with mahogany tables, the most optimal method is to use a demon butler. *Experience needed: 428,227 *Wardrobes to goal: 794 * needed: 4,764 *Experience per hour: 300,000 - 350,000 *Time: 1.2 to 1.5 hours *Cost: * 4764}} *Cost per XP: * 4764 / 428227}} Level 74-99 – Oak dungeon doors Another option is to train using Oak dungeon doors, which require 10 oak planks each, costing around * 198970}} coins if materials are bought from the Grand Exchange. If you cut the logs by yourself and turn them into planks, it will cost around 50,000,000 coins. Like the previous methods, it is still better to buy them off other players to save time. Building an oak door grants 600 Construction experience. The human butler is usually recommended for this method, as the demon butler is too fast and will interrupt players before they can remove the second door. With perfect tick manipulation, the demon butler can be used for this method. To achieve maximum experience rates of between 450k-550k experience per hour you must use the 'build and remove' trick as seen above whilst also holding down 1 constantly. Whilst holding down 1, click your butler to send him to get more planks, you have just enough time before he returns to build and remove 2 doors. *Experience needed: 11,938,153 *Doors to goal: 19,897 * needed: 198,970 *Experience per hour: 450,000 - 550,000 *Time: 26.5 to 39.8 hours *Cost: * 198970}} *Cost per XP: * 198970 / 11938153}}